The Royals
by NiDoS.Staff
Summary: Nocte, and Aquilla are two loners after a tragedy occurs, and now they must fend for themselves and try to get revenge on the cats that have caused them so much grief. They meet many cats to form what they are now. To get what they desire, they must go through loss, romance, distress, hardship and they need courage to do it all.


**Welcome to the new story about The Royals! **

**The writers for this story are a group of three**

**_Bubba, Apple, and Krik_ are our names (nicknames) **

**Apple: writing the plot**

**Bubba: The detail (The only guy here as well)  
**

**Krik: Character emotion and prof reader**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Allegiances: **

**Name: Aquila**

Age: 25 moons

Crush: None at the moment

Looks: Black tom with white sploches on his muzzle, tail tip, belly and front right paw. Amazing green eyes top off Aquila.

Personality: Aquila is a natural leader, he's calm and quite composed. Once he gets unnerved, you know that it's probably bad. Although he uses his head to get out of bad situations, this can lead to his demise sometimes. Other then that, Aquila is a pretty strong-willed cat and a thinker.

2 skills: Healing, Fighting

2 weaknesses: Hunting, being loud

Other? (o3o): Brothers with Nocte

**Name: Twilight**

Age: 14 moons

Crush: None so far

Looks: Pure black She

Personality: Sweet, kind, Daring

2 skills: Hunting, Fighting

2 weaknesses: Flowers

Other? (o3o): Scared of flowers, roses usually

**Name: Bellus**

Age: 20 Moons

Crush: IDK

Looks: looks like silverstream

Personality: She is a kind calm cat she doesnt like fighting without reason. is Shy at times. Can be stubborn at times.

2 Skills: Memory and Hunting

2 Weaknesses: Fighting and Strength

Other: Basically a gentle cat

**Name: Nocte**

Age: 25 moons

Crush: Bellus

Looks: White and gray tom with blue eyes and a black tipped tail

Personality: Cares for all cats in the group and fights for the right time

Skills: hes a good fighter and is a good leader

Weaknesses: Can be taunted into a fight really easily and can't swim

Other: Brothers with Aquila

**Name: Imber**

Age: 7 moons

Crush: None yet

Looks: White with blueish sploges on her back blue paws, tip tail, and a splodge on her eye, blue eyes XD

Personality: Most of the time shy/quiet but if someone insults her/the others she will jump out and snap at them, hides behind insert oe of the braveer cat's name (one she would trust) most o the time

2 skills: Very fast, is small so can easily hide n small spaces

2 weaknesses: Isnt very strong, is quiet (which may also be a strenth)

Other? (o3o): Nothing noted

**Name: Oro**

Age: 7 moons

Crush: Idk

Looks: Black she-cat with amber eyes and a white under belly

Personality: Tend's to leap into battle and to go off without warning

2 skillls: She can run swiftly, and leap up tree's without a problem

2 Weakness: She isn't that good with defense, and she is too small, so its a disadvantage in battle when fighting bigger opponetnt's.

The Prolouge

_The moonlight gleamed off of the different pelts of The Royals, their blue; green and amber eyes glowing in the dim light of the moon. Turning around Aquila and Nocte glanced at the cats, their eyes dancing with pride and contentment. _

_"We should keep going, we're almost there, I feel it!" Aquila meowed loudly, his green eyes landing on each cat. Nocte nudged Imber, who was starting to fall asleep on Bellus' shoulder. Then, without speaking anymore, the two leaders started into a sprint, their paws moving as one. They were headed to a place that held four large groups of cats, they were called the clans. Nocte and Aquila, the brothers of The Royals, also the leaders of the loner group, they naturally took the place at the front of the small group. Together they lead the way to a new home, promised to be plentiful of prey and shelter, a forgotten forest, full of cats, lush with life and full of wonders._

_They traveled through the night, only stopping to drink and to hunt briefly. Once the sun started to rise over the mountains, Nocte halted and coughed, most likely clearing his throat. "Let us sleep and relax through the day, we must not get captured, we've lost too many already." _

_His smooth voice echoed off the grass and into the ears of The Royals. No-one objected, and soon enough Imber, Bellus, Oro and Twilight were all asleep, so that left Aquila and Nocte to stand guard until one of the others got up. "You must know already of the dangers we've faced brother." Nocte started, his black tipped tail wrapping his way over his paws quickly. Aquila sighed and dropped his gaze to the green grass, his black front right paw blending in with the shade. _

_The wiser of the two brothers was Nocte, while Aquila was a good healer and good with stubborn cats, but he sometimes acted recklessly. "Nocte, you may be older, but I know of the grave danger. I've used up almost all of my herbs to help with this hard journey, but we must be almost there.." Aquila responded slowly, choosing each word with great faith in them. Meeting Nocte's blue eyes with his own green, Aquila then stood up and stretched, his spine fur ruffling. "We have faith in the words we recived, so we're powerful as long as we belive." The black and white tom stated simply before padding deeper into the forest in search of prey and herbs, leaving Nocte to sit there and wonder in his brother's words.  
_

_The sun rose high into the sky leaving Notce's shoulders drooping with exhaustion, the gentle noises of the forest echoed throughout The Royals makeshift camp. The late night wind blew over Nocte's fur flattening it out. Lifting his nose one last time, he scented nothing but the lush new-leaf forest around them. Sighing he padded to his own nest in the small clearing where the Royals stayed for the day, next to Bellus and his brother. Nocte tiredly collapsed into his nest of moss they found near a river a while back. He fell asleep almost as instantly as he put his head down on the moss. _

_Nocte opened his blue eyes to see nothing but black all around him. The white and gray tom seemed to be in a never ending night. His fur rose on his back hearing pawsteps sound in the distance. Unsheathing his claws, he crouched down just as the blackness disappeared revealing a wide open area with no trees to be found for as far as he could see. The ground felt soft underpaw and the grass grew as tall as his legs. A sweet but familiar scent wafted past his nose, and almost immediately he recognized the scent. _

_"Mother!" he yowled seeing a pure white she-cat with a black paw. Nocte tilted his head noticing that his mother wasn't responding, she was focused on the two young cats walking next to her. Nocte stood back a few tree lengths away from his mother, he narrowed his eyes at something past the white she-cat, a figure of a cat saluted on top of a hill. Without warning the figure raced down the hill, Noctes eyes widened as he saw a few more figures following the first one. Within heartbeats the figures, now visible as cats, got closer and closer to his mother. It hit Nocte like claws down his back, _No, no please no! Not this day!  
_Nocte could faintly hear his mother yelling to the little cats beside her, "Run!" the two cats then took off without hesitation running past Nocte without noticing he was there. Nocte looked at the familiar cats for a heartbeat and back to his mother, almost yowling in distress as he sees his mother fighting off four cats._

_"No!" he yowled as he saw the leader of the pack draw its claws over his mothers neck ripping the life away from her forever. Nocte woke with a start, realizing that he was back in the present day surrounded by his friends and brother. He looked over at Aquila who was twitching in his sleep, soon enough he woke up in just the way as Nocte did. with fear and distress in his eyes._


End file.
